Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Star Trek Viewers Choice Marathon
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an administrator will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale As stated on the talk page for it, without some proof that this marathon existed, it should be deleted. 31dot 11:24, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Discussion * An uncertain "Delete": I watched, and recorded the TNG "viewers choice marathon" when it was first on (still have it on tape if that might possibly help anything (seriously). I can't be positive... since its impossible to prove a negative, but had there been a TOS viewers choice marathon directly preceding the TNG marathon, I would have likely watched, and recorded it as well. I'll dig up the TNG marathon, and see if I happened to have recorded any of the preceding show at the beginning of the tape.Hossrex 04:37, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :Also note the TNG marathon was six episodes (and I can confirm the list we have for it), while the TOS marathon is listed as nine episodes. That seems odd. Hossrex 04:39, 10 October 2007 (UTC) *'Delete'. Can't find anything on it online and I've never heard anything about this. That said, it didn't say it immediately preceded the TNG marathon, just that it came before it. --From Andoria with Love 22:54, 10 October 2007 (UTC) *'Keep, but repurpose'. I don't have any problem believing that somewhere, at some time, there was such a thing as the "Star Trek Viewer's Choice Marathon". Here's a movie poster claiming to be from such an event. The problem with the article isn't that it purports something that never existed, merely that it doesn't define it well enough. It needs some who/what/when/where/why — not the axe. CzechOut ☎ | 04:32, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :SecondedHossrex 08:11, 15 October 2007 (UTC) *'Delete'. This is kind of silly, folks. It seems the burden of proof is being put on "proving it didn't exist" rather than "proving it did exist". We can't prove a negative, and "not having a problem believing something existed" is not evidence that it existed, and is not reason to keep the article. If we can prove it existed, keep, but we can't, so delete. There seems to be a strong aversion to doing this, as if "it would be final", but it isn't. We have an undeletion process (not that we ever seem to follow it even in cases where it makes sense), and the article can be re-created using it if it should prove to warrant existing. --OuroborosCobra talk 09:17, 15 October 2007 (UTC) **The picture Czechout posted pretty much "proves" this is a real thing, doesn't it? As much as I hate the notion that something must be "proven", or "disproven" (pointless)... even by the rules which you've set, it would seem he's "proven" this has existed. Right?Hossrex 10:46, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ***No, the picture proves someone made a poster, that is about it. It doesn't even prove whether it is a fan made poster or not, it doesn't prove whether it was a promotional poster for an event that was then canceled, etc. It doesn't prove anything beyond the fact that a poster may have existed at one point. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:11, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ****That logic can be used for nearly every piece of information citation ever created. "That doesn't prove anything, except that someone wrote a book", "that doesn't prove anything, except someone made a website", etc.Hossrex 20:12, 15 October 2007 (UTC) *****A book is not easy to make, and is confirmable with author information. A screencap is not easy to make, and it confirmable by watching the episode. Specific titles and names and such are confirmable in scripts, etc. This poster is something I could have made slapping together some pictures of the actors in about 5 minutes. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:33, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ******You're right. And I will say thats a valid argument if you're position is that you're accusing someone of constructing an artificial poster, then produce an indeterminate number of physical posters just so movieposters.com will host their fraudulent picture, to finally make a fake memoryalpha wiki entry, and use that previously complicated movie poster scheme to trick us into allowing an entry regarding a TOS television marathon. Is that what you're proposing might have happened here? Before we found out for sure... was that what you'd thought happened? Really? Really?Hossrex 02:37, 16 October 2007 (UTC) *******Someone doesn't need to create a fake poster FOR Memory Alpha in order for it to be fake. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:38, 16 October 2007 (UTC) *I personally would need more than a poster that's hard to read or gain any further information from to convince me that this occurred. Unless we can find more substantial information than "it existed", this should go until more information is found. As Ouroboros said, if more information is found, the article can always be undeleted. 31dot 12:09, 15 October 2007 (UTC) * I found a reference to such a marathon hosted by Shatner and Nimoy. And by "marathon", it appears that it was three episodes ( , , and ), followed by a (the?) 25th anniversary special, suggesting that it aired . Which puts it nowhere near the TNG viewer's special. No other details can I find though. -- Sulfur 16:25, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ** Keep. DarkHorizon found evidence of such a marathon airing. It appears that there were two marathons, the full 10 episode junket, and an abbreviated "top 3" episode version. I've re-rewritten the article to suit this new information, and feel that the article should now be preserved. -- Sulfur 17:54, 15 October 2007 (UTC) *'Keep'. I'm convinced now. :). Do I remove the delete boilerplate myself, or does an admin do it? 31dot 01:15, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Admin resolution * Kept. Confirmed existence. Should've been pna'd for a bit and researched before the immediate delete, but it's all good. This should also stop the inane argument between OC and Hossrex too. I hope. -- Sulfur 03:07, 16 October 2007 (UTC)